


The Dragon

by ObsianCaetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Modern Era, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsianCaetus/pseuds/ObsianCaetus
Summary: A pair of home invaders pick the wrong house to rob.





	The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> v1.1 - Minor grammatical and consistency fixes

“Jason! Come on, where are you?” Hector hissed, trying to keep his voice down while also calling out from his partner. The floorboards creaked and groaned under each of his heavy steps. The mansion was dark and old, but well-kept by whomever occupied it. Jason had been confident that this job would be easy; robbing an old rich man who had more wealth then he’d ever use.

Things were going well until Hector had lost track of Jason.

He heard something up on the second floor, hoping it was Jason. The carpeting on the stairs muffled the footfalls of his boots. Upon arrival, Hector found himself looking down an ominous dark hallway, one of the doors on the far right slightly ajar. Swallowing nervously, he cautiously crept down to the door and listened, hearing clumsy movement inside. The rusted hinges squeezed as Hector nudged the door open wider, alerting whoever was inside the room. To his relief, it was Jason.

“Jesus man! You scared me!” Jason snapped at him angrily, fumbling with the object he had in his hands; a large porcelain vase. “Dude, this geezer is loaded! Best score yet!”

“Keep your voice down!” Hector retorted in a hasty whisper, glancing back at the door he had just come through. “C’mon, we’re supposed to be grabbing cash and jewels, not… pottery.”

Jason put the vase back where he found it and they both left the room, as it was only filled with valuable and old pottery and statues, stuff they couldn’t carry easily back to the van waiting outside. There was no system to their search but their quest finally led them to the master bedroom.

“Ain’t no one here.” Jason whispered after peeking inside.

“You sure?” Hector replied nervously.

“Ya man.”

Together, they slipped inside the master bedroom and found exactly what they were looking for. Jason let out an excited low whistle as he grabbed fistfulls of  jewelery from a display box, the lid not even locked.

“It’s not even locked or alarmed dude! Told you this was an easy score!” Jason said excitedly, his voice no longer at a whisper.

“Keep it down you idiot!” Hector chastised him with a sharp hiss between his teeth. “Just grab what you can and lets get out of here.”

Stuffing their pockets and bag with whatever  jewelry and cash they found lying around in the room, Hector and Jason slipped back out and headed for the stairs. Their exit was was the way they had come in; a window they had forced open in the kitchen. However, they saw a light in the kitchen, a shadow crossing over the threshold belonging to a young woman draped in a silken dress.

There was a  moment of silence as they stared at each other and then she screamed in alarm, dropping the bottle of wine and pair of glasses she had in hand. A beastial roar shook the house and in terror, the pair of home invaders fled, shoving the woman aside and breaking the window they had slipped through in their haste. The engine of their escape car roared and the wheels spun in the dirt before finding traction and taking off down the pitch-black road. Hector had his foot on the gas, face as pale as a sheet while Jason was clinging tightly his chair, sweating.

“That was clos--” Jason started to laugh and then the world suddenly spun as the van was suddenly launched off the road by a massive impact to the driver side.

Consciousness returned to Hector slowly, the world upside down and heat licking at his cheeks from the flames surrounding him. Fear and adrenaline kicked in at the same time and the moment he moved, sharp pain laced up his right leg. Hector  realized he was trapped in the car and that it had flipped and crumpled, a massive piece of metal pierced straight through his femur. Jason was gone from the driver seat and the flames were growing. He shouted desperately for salvation, forgetting they were out in the middle of nowhere, dozens of miles from the nearest town, from help.

Suddenly, the wreckage was ripped apart and Hector was dragged out onto the dirt, blood gushing from around the shrapnel lodged in his leg. Panting in agony, he looks up to thank his captor, only to be met with the sight of a naked man. His hair and beard were trimmed neatly and peppered with  gray and white hairs yet he had the body of an athletic twenty year-old.

“T-thank you sir!” Hector choked, the pain  agonizing as he tried not to move, choking on the thick smoke billowing from the wrecked vehicle.

A nictitating eyelid flashed over the man’s  dark eyes and all Hector saw in the next moments was flames.


End file.
